1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminate or sandwich construction comprising at least one thermoplastic resin layer, at least one fiber reinforced cured thermosetting resin layer and at least one slippage layer interposed therebetween which can be molded by heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, fiber reinforced thermosetting resins have excellent strength and rigidity, and they are useful in those applications where high strength and rigidity are required. However, after being cured, they are not easily molded in to the shapes desired. On the other hand, thermoplastic resins have excellent moldability and they can relatively freely be molded into desired shapes. Thermoplastic resins, however, have markedly low mechanical properties such as strength, rigidity, etc. as compared with the fiber reinforced thermosetting resins.
For this reason, there is a need for structures having the characteristics of thermoplastic resins, i.e., high moldability and those of thermosetting resins, i.e., high strength and rigidity at the same time.